


Earned It

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dean begs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut Apocalypse, Smut Appreciation Day, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, little bit of plot, maybe a little bit of, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader makes up for Dean’s birthday by waking him up, in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Smut Appreciation Day! So, I was really excited to write this because I love blow job fics and who doesn’t want to have Dean’s cock in their mouth, but really nervous because it’s the first time I’ve ever written smut (so be gentle)! I am not completely content with this but let me know what y'all think and if I should write a second part!

 

You turn over to the sleeping figure next to you. Dean was sprawled out on his back, light snores falling from him; evidence that he had been drinking the night before. You reach over and run your fingers through his hair, a content sigh leaving his lips as he stretches towards you, pushing into your hand.

You had woken up early, with the intent of waking Dean up with your mouth, since you hadn’t gotten to do it on his birthday. You waited up, listening for the pitter patter of Sam’s feet down the hall.

Once you heard the echo of the bunker door closing you turned to your handsome boyfriend, a burst of excitement coursing through you.  
You reached down, trailing your fingers across his bare abdomen, and leaning your head down to place a kiss there. Rolling over so you’re straddling his hips you begin leaving little innocent kisses across his chest. He stirred beneath you, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

Knowing he’s awake you lean up and press soft kisses along his neck.

“You can open your eyes Dean, I know you’re awake.” You croon nuzzling his jawline with your nose.

“Mornin’ cherry pie.” He hums, bringing a hand up to rub across your lower back. “I didn’t want you to stop.”

You giggle softly, moving up to peck his lips quickly. “Who said I was planning on stopping?” You tilt your head down to lick over one of his nipples.

“God.” He groaned, the hand on your back tightening.

You made your way back down his body, inching yourself down; kissing, licking, and biting a trail down to the edge of his sweats.

“Y/n, what are you-”

“Making up for your birthday. We were out all day yesterday and all I could think about was having you in my mouth. If I could’ve just gotten you alone for 5 minutes-”

“Fucking Christ, Y/n are you trying to kill me?” Dean cursed, hips bucking up ever so slightly.

Dean was usually the one to talk dirty but when you did it, he was putty in your hands. Sometimes you could get him so desperate, he would beg and there was nothing that drove you crazier than that man begging you; so you intended on making him beg a little.

Dean’s gasps were desperate as you teased him, kneading his strong thighs with your hands and licking over his hipbones.

You could feel his cock pressing into your inner thigh, straining against his sweat pants. Your hand moved to rub against the bulge and Dean inhaled sharply.

You smirked, “That all for me birthday boy?“

"Please,” Dean whispered, as you licked a line above his pants.

He whimpered beneath you, his eyes still droopy from sleep as he bit his lip.

“What do you want baby?” You whisper, smirking up at him.

“Son of a bitch, Y/n just- touch me, please.” He groans lowly. Fuck yes. There it was; the begging.

You make quick work of the drawstring on his sweats and inch them down along with his boxers. His cock springs free, hard and leaking pre-cum. A loud moan leaves Dean’s lips as you smear the pre-cum along his shaft and look up meeting his lust filled eyes.

Sam was out for a run so Dean could be as loud as possible. Dean wasn’t quiet by any means during sex but you both usually had to keep it down, so as not to be heard by Sammy. But now he could be vocal and the sounds he made only spurred you on.

You used your hand to pump him a few times, before licking him from base to tip, and sucking the head into your mouth.

“God, fuck!” Dean cursed, hand moving to your hair, and bucking into your mouth. You gripped his hip with one of your hands to hold him down.

You swirled your tongue around the head, licking along his slit and enjoying the taste of him.

It had been so long since you had him like this. You’ve been dying to have him in your mouth for days; moaning and writhing beneath you and now that you had him, you were gonna enjoy it. You could stay like this for hours, just sucking him and listening to the delicious sounds that fall from his lips.

“You taste so good Dean.” You breathe, releasing him briefly and stroking his hipbone with your thumb.

Dean _whimpered_ desperately beneath you, tightening the hand in your hair.

You start to bob your head; engulfing him in the wet heat of your mouth, tongue messaging the underside of his thick cock. Dean’s brows pull together, his mouth falling open and straining against you, when you hum around his length.

“Ahh, just like that.” He rasps, jaw clenching.

You work his length with your other hand, stroking what your mouth can’t reach, twisting your wrist as you stroke upward.

“Your fucking mouth babygirl,” Dean growls and desire pools between your legs; the sound of his voice alone making you wet and you have to resist the urge to rut against his thigh. “So good-,”

His hand leaves your hair, dropping to fist the sheets.

You pull your mouth off of him with a wet pop, ignoring his protests. Stroking his throbbing erection with one hand, you bring the other down to cup his balls, squeezing them slightly.

“Oh, fuck yeah baby, god,” He groans and you bring your mouth to lick down and around his balls; sucking and flicking your tongue until Dean is practically trembling beneath you. He looks so sexy like this.

You wrap your mouth back around Dean, hollowing your cheeks and increasing your pace. “Shit, Y/N, don’t stop,” he breathes, voice breaking.

“So good baby-, fuck you’re so good.” He was a mess beneath you; drenched in sweat and panting. He’s biting off little broken whimpers and grunts and you know he’s close to coming.

You pulled away, earning a whine from Dean. “Why’d you-”

“Want you to fuck my mouth.”

He moaned. “God, yes, please.”

He brings one hand to the back of your head, tangling in your hair, and the other reaches for your hand threading your fingers together. You shift so you’re sitting in between his legs, and release his hip so he can thrust up, resting your hand along his thigh.

You take his cock back in your mouth and he loses it, hips rising off the bed to thrust desperately into your mouth.

Loud moans fill the room, your name falling from his lips as he falls closer and closer to his release.

You were surprised you hadn’t come just from hearing him moan for you like that.

He looks down, locking eyes with you and biting his lip. “You look so good like this, fuck.”

You hum, the vibration making him growl. “I’m so close baby.”

You began moving your head fervently; meeting his thrusts. You wanted him to come, wanted to feel him twitch and come on your tongue. You suck _hard_ pushing him to the back of your throat and swallowing around him.

A guttural moan fell from his lips, and he shouted. “Fuck, I’m gonna co-, fuck, fuck, Y/N.” His cock throbbed in your mouth and he came, crying out loudly and spilling into your mouth.

You moaned and swallowed all you could take, pulling away from him and wiping the come and spit that leaked out the corners of your mouth and dribbled down your chin.

Dean fell back against the bed, out of breath and gasping. You helped him tuck himself back into his boxers, not bothering to pull his sweats back on.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” He beamed, a satisfied grin on his face.

You giggled, crawling up, kissing his cheek and laying next to him. Your hand rested on his chest, rubbing his skin softly. “How was that for a birthday present?”

He laughed, deep and genuine; placing his hand over yours and bring it up to kiss your knuckles.

“We should get up, Sam will be home soon.” You started to sit up but he pulled you back down.

“Oh hell no, I’m not done with you yet.” He drawled , moving to hover over you.

His hands slipped down under your shirt and began tickling you, your laughs echoing throughout your room.

“It’s my turn to taste you.” He growled, peppering kisses and nipping along your neck and jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please give me your feedback!
> 
> Send requests to deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
